El corazón de Kagome
by tsunayoshi19
Summary: Kagome una chica del futuro, un amor no correspondido, su corazon destrozado ya no puede mas, ira, dolor rencor, oscuridad, muere y comienza de cero, sin un lugar al que volver sin nadie en quien confiar siendo un remmplazo y comparada, el destino es caprichoso y trunca su futuro, sin saber hacia donde va... o con quien, sigue a Kagome en su busqueda hacia la verdad. Kagome x All


Aclaraciones: Occ seguramente

Bueno este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, espero que os guste y lo disfruteis, cualquier sujerencia sera bienvenida

espero que dejen algun review n-n

perdon por las faltas de ortografia y espero que lo disfruteis. n-n

sin mas que decir a leer ^.^

* * *

Capítulo 1: La caída de Kagome

Era un día normal en Sengoku, bueno lo normal era relativo ya que la escena para algunos ya era bien conocida y para otros era confusa, la escena era la siguiente, un hanyou de pelo plateado y orejas de perro estampado en el suelo, una chica de ropas extrañas con cara de enfado, un monje con la marca de una mano en su mejilla, a su lado una mujer con ropas de exterminadora y cara de furia total y por ultimo un pequeño mononoke con forma de gato y un pequeño demonio zorro los aldeanos acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamiento, no les dieron mayor importancia, cerca de ahí una sacerdotisa de avanzada edad miraba la escena algo cansada, los implicados se acercaron a la anciana, esta les ofreció pasar a su casa cuando todos se adentraron, se sentaron y comieron en silencio cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas, poco después el hanyou de nombre Inuyasha rompió el silencio.

Inuyasha - "Tsk tenemos que darnos prisa, Naraku se nos está adelantando en la búsqueda de los fragmentos y todo por culpa de cierta mocosa irresponsable y torpe". Dijo con cinismo y arrogancia, a kagome se le estaba acabando la paciencia, miro a Inuyasha con una sonrisa diabólica este tembló un poco y kagome soltó su ya conocida frase.

Kagome - "Inuyasha... !SIENTATEEEEEEEEEEEE¡" Dijo enfadada, poco después el pobre Inuyasha se encontraba estampado en el suelo, el pequeño zorro no pudo más que reír, mientras el monje y la exterminadora lo miraban con reproche, kagome suspiro derrotada, se levantó con cuidado del suelo y se encamino a la puerta "chicos voy a dar una vuelta, vendré en un rato" dicho eso abandono la cabaña mientras tanto dentro los miembros discutían entre ellos.

Shippo - "Perro tonto siempre haces llorar a kagomecita, te mereces besar el suelo" Dijo el pequeño arrogante, como respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango prefirieron no entrometerse mientras tanto con Kagome.

**"Kagome"**

Ese Inuyasha siempre está igual, siempre me insulta o me desprecia o aun peor me compara con Kikyo, sé que solo soy su reencarnación, no soy tan poderosa o tan hermosa como ella, tampoco tengo el amor de Inuyasha y por mucho que yo le ame a él, el jamás me amara a mí, solo soy una sustituta, un parche temporal, cuando aparece Kikyo yo me vuelvo invisible para él, me gustaría ser más fuerte, ser Kagome y no aquella chica del futuro que se parece a cierta sacerdotisa, era doloroso y mi corazón se caía pedazo a pedazo, pero la culpa era solo mía, siempre me empeñaba en cumplir la promesa de estar con Inuyasha siempre, pero esa promesa comenzaba a desvanecerse, me dolía tanto, me sentía tan perdida, a donde iba, cual era mi misión, porque yo, después de conseguir los fragmentos que seria de mí, Sango se casaría con Miroku, Shippo entrenaría para ser más fuerte y Inuyasha seguramente resucitaría a Kikyo definitivamente, pero que seria de mí, yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y los estudios, cuando fuera a mi época, mis recuerdos y mis buenos y malos momentos en esta era serian solo eso, recuerdos que con el tiempo se irían borrando, yo solo era eso una persona pasajera, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de donde estaba, tampoco supe cuánto tiempo llevaba lloviendo o desde cuando estaba llorando, mi corazón no soportaría mas, estaba decidida me iría a mi época y cerraría el pozo, así todos serian felices al fin y al cabo llorarían un poco y después me olvidarían, seguí caminando mientras recordaba aquella odiosa canción, aquella que llevaba mi nombre y empecé a cantarla con un tono roto y susurrante

Kagome - "Kagome, kagome, cuando abandonaras el lugar, sea día o sea noche, estas atrapada, no podrás salir, la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan de aquí, dime, dime, quien está detrás de ti," Acabe de cantar esa canción y mire al cielo, cuando era pequeña, los niños se burlaban de mí y me cantaban eso, yo era el "Demonio" atrapado en la jaula, aquel que no podía salir de ahí rodeado de niños que simbolizaban los barrotes de la jaula, la tortuga y la grulla escapaban pero yo no podía, tenía que adivinar quién estaba detrás de mí con los ojos vendados y sin saber porque siempre acertaba, pero aun así, nadie tomaba mi turno siempre era yo y eso muy en el fondo me hacía daño, porque mi madre me puso ese nombre, deje de pensar en cosas sin importancia, ahora tenía que concentrarme en volver a la cabaña de la señora Kaede y aguantar los reproches de Inuyasha, suspire cansada y me puse en camino, después de varios minutos sentí una presencia detrás de mí, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando me di la vuelta vi unos ojos rojos y después todo se volvió negro.

**"Con Inuyasha y los demás"**

Estaba algo preocupado ya que Kagome estaba tardando demasiado, los demás también parecían inquietos, salí de la cabaña de la vieja Kaede a ver si lograba captar el olor de esa chiquilla molesta y torpe, olfatee un poco el aire y capte el olor de Kagome pero este estaba mezclado con el de esa asquerosa araña llamada Naraku, apreté los puños con fuerza y avise a los demás, todos nos pusimos en marcha y a toda velocidad de donde provenía el olor Miroku, sango y Shippo iban sobre Kirara y yo iba saltando y corriendo a toda velocidad, aunque por fuera parecía enfadado por dentro estaba preocupado por Kagome, seguí corriendo hasta que todos llegamos donde Naraku, al llegar nos encontramos con una desagradable sorpresa, Naraku tenían entre sus garras a Kagome y a mi amada Kikyo, no sabía qué hacer, me quede paralizado en el sitio, mientras Sango y Miroku luchaban contra las marionetas de Naraku, este se acercó a mí y sonrió de forma macabra.

Naraku - "Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es Inuyasha y su grupo de ineptos, jajajaja dime Inuyasha dejaras que las mate" Dijo con tono arrogante y malévolo, acto seguido apretó a ambas sacerdotisas con sus tentáculos, Kagome grito desgarrada de dolor, mientras Kikyo no mostro sentimiento alguno, Naraku sonrió aun mas y continuo hablando "Veras mi querido Inuyasha tú decides quien vive, por un lado esta Kikyo, ella ya está muerta y por mucho que la mate, podrá volver a la vida de nuevo con ayuda de alguna sacerdotisa, por otro lado esta Kagome, una humana frágil que si muere nunca más podrá volver a la vida, ella siente y le duele, ahora dime Inuyasha a quien salvaras... Tic... Tac... date prisa o las matare a ambas jejejeje" Dicho esto las apretó mas y mas haciendo que Kagome escupiera sangre, esta tenía una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento Inuyasha no lo pensó y por impulso lanzo su viento cortante soltando a... Kikyo, mientras Kagome lloraba, puesto que su amor por el Hanyou la mando directamente a la muerte, nunca más vería a Sota, nunca más vería la sonrisa de su madre, las excusas de su abuelo, sus amigas del mundo humano, el humor de Sango las excusas pervertidas de Miroku, la dulce sonrisa de Shippo, ahora en ese punto se arrepentía de a ver seguido amando y por un momento deseo olvidar todo, empezar de cero, alejada del dolor que Inuyasha le provocaba, poco después, sintió un tentáculo de Naraku atravesándole el corazón, que irónico si su corazón hace tiempo que ya no estaba ahí, antes de caer al suelo sonrió, por fin su sufrimiento se acabaría, al fin y al cabo, nadie la necesitaba, ya tenían a Kikyo para ayudarles, Inuyasha se quedó en Shock, Kikyo no mostro nada, mientras Sango y Miroku pararon de pelear y Shippo lloraba desgarrado, Kagome tosió sangre, miro a todos y sonrió, incluso a Naraku, ese ser le aclaro la mente aunque ya era tarde, Inuyasha soltó la espada y fue hacia Kagome, pero Naraku lo impedido, Inuyasha enfurecido atacaba a Naraku con todo pero nada funcionaba, este se acercó al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y la cargo como a una princesa, poco después la niebla negra los envolvió y Naraku y sus demonios se fueron, la escena era desgarradora, Shippo llorando como nunca pues su "madre" había muerto, Sango arrodillada en el suelo llorando desgarrada siendo consolada por Miroku que al igual que ella lloraba por la perdida, mientras Inuyasha se arrodillo en el suelo y grito.

Inuyasha - "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Grito roto, por su culpa aquella chiquilla había muerto, lo ultimo que hizo fue insultarla, no pudo despedirse ni decirle cuanto la amaba, si hubiera pensado las cosas, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, se arrepentía de su decisión, sentía un vacío en su corazón, lloraba sin control y se dio cuenta de que su elección fue un cuerpo vacío, ya no habría mas rabietas, mas sonrisas esos momentos tan buenos que paso junto a kagome ella jamás volvería, y él fue quien la mato, ahora se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba, pero desgraciadamente ya era tarde para eso, todos rotos se fueron hacia el pueblo de la anciana Kaede, aunque no poseían el cuerpo de Kagome al menos le darían un entierro digno, al llegar todos miraban con tristeza y reproche, muchos querían a esa niña, aquella que poseía una luz y corazón enormes, aquella que no despreciaba a nadie, ya fuera humano, demonio o semi demonio, tenía un corazón tan puro, pero ahora jamás iban a apreciar esa hermosa sonrisa, esa calidez o los cuidados que ella daba a la gente enferma, con ese pensamientos muchos aldeanos lloraban mientras asistían al funeral de Kagome esperando que pudiera descansar en paz.

**"Una semana después"**

Ya había pasado una semana y el panorama era un desastre, el grupo de Inuyasha estaba roto, puesto que la persona que los unía ya no estaba junto a ellos, Sango se peleaba con Inuyasha cada vez por tres, Miroku intentaba calmar el ánimo pero nada de eso funcionaba, el pequeño Shippo al no poder superar la muerte de su "Madre" se fue a entrenar lejos jurando venganza, e Inuyasha estaba más callado que de costumbre, si a eso le sumamos cierta entrada de cierta sacerdotisa al grupo, la tensión cortaba hasta el aire, Sango miraba con asco a kikyo, ella solo era la sustituta de Kagome y poco le faltó al perro asqueroso para llamarla, en resumidas cuentas, seguían juntos por la sed de venganza hacia ese ser repulsivo que les arrebato la luz de sus vidas.

**"En otro lugar"**

Se podía apreciar un hermoso castillo, este estaba rodeado de una niebla espesa de color lila, la entrada del castillo estaba adornada con dos dragones de mandíbula abierta, era enorme y hermoso, de una piedra perfectamente pulida, dentro del castillo en una habitación en específico, se podía ver la silueta de una hermosa mujer tumbada en un futón, esta tenía el pelo largo hasta la altura del culo de un hermoso color negro, con destellos azules y violetas, sus manos tenían unas hermosas uñas largas o mejor dicho garras, poseía un cuerpo hermoso y proporcionado, llevaba un kimono largo de seda de color negro cortado por la mitad de la pierna, en la espalda tenía el dibujo de dos dragones cruzados uno negro y otro dorado, tenía cuatro marcas en la cara de color negro y violeta, además del símbolo de un sol y un dragón en la frente, todo indicaba que esa hermosa mujer era una Youkai, al abrir los ojos, se podían apreciar dos hermosas gemas de color zafiro y violeta, la mujer se levantó quedando sentada, miro a su alrededor, pero no lograba reconocer el lugar, no sabía dónde estaba o quien era, una sombra se adentró en la habitación, la mujer miro confusa y pregunto.

¿? - "¿Quién soy, que hago aquí, quién eres?" Dijo en tono bajo, por una extraña razón, sentía la garganta seca y un dolor enorme en su corazón, sin hacer caso a su estado espero a que el desconocido entrara en la habitación, al hacerlo ella le observo sin reconocer su figura, era un hombre alto de pelo largo y negro hasta el culo ondulado en las puntas, tenía los ojos rojos con una sombra violeta sobre ellos, su cuerpo estaba vestido con un kimono azul con algunos adornos, la mujer olfateo el aire y se dio cuenta de que ese ser no era humano, pero tampoco era un demonio, por lo que dedujo que era un semi-demonio, la mujer espero un poco más, el hombre se acercó a ella, se puso en frente y se sentó, poco después sonrió de medio lado y respondió a la pregunta de la mujer.

¿? - "Tu eres mi hermosa hija, tienes varios hermanos y hermanas que conocerás después, estas aquí porque hubo una batalla en la que desgraciadamente saliste herida, por eso no recuerdas nada y mi nombre es Naraku y como ya te abras dado cuenta soy tu padre pequeña" Dijo sonriendo, la mujer solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzada, ella una youkai herida en batalla como pudo ser tan descuidada, Naraku al adivinar sus pensamientos la pego a su pecho y la abrazo, ante este gesto la mujer se sorprendió y correspondió el abrazo, Naraku sonrió satisfecho y continuo hablando "Veras mi niña cuando te recuperes, iras con tus hermanos y después iras a recolectar los fragmentos para mí, después te explicare todo, ya que has olvidado todo, y antes de que me preguntes tu nombre es... Kagome", Dicho esto ella le sonrió con cariño y le dijo.

Kagome - "Hare todo lo que me digas padre, prometo no defraudarte de nuevo" Dijo orgullosa y con decisión, poco después Naraku abandono la habitación, mientras Kagome pensaba, en que cobraría venganza contra aquellos que osarían dañar a su padre además de vengarse de los que la hirieron y no solo físicamente si no también su orgullo youkai, poco después se quedó dormida, mientras fuera de la habitación, Naraku sonreía satisfecho, puesto que sus planes iban tal y como lo deseaba...


End file.
